Only You
by Shy40
Summary: Originally a O/S but added a second part. Beth tells Daryl she loves him but will he say it back?
1. Chapter 1

Beth Greene never considered herself a strong woman but she was a smart one. She never considered herself fearless but she was brave. Acclaiming her love for none other than the timid hunter, Daryl Dixon, left her in a situation she was not prepared for. One certainly she never expected.

She stammered, "I- I love you, Daryl…"

Beth loved him with every part of her heart and soul and she thought he loved her too but she was wrong. Daryl didn't say a word and she found herself scared and embarrassed for the words she just spoke. She knew that he was a man of few words but she found herself highly disappointed when he wouldn't even spare her a look. Her eyes began to glisten with tears and her hands began to shake because how could she be so stupid for thinking he loved her back.

She didn't expect him to say anything at all but when he did, a spark of hope fluttered in her heart, only to be completely destroyed.

Looking at his ashen face she knew what was coming. "Beth- I don't. I don't even know what love is. I don't know if I would ever be capable of loving another person." She knew it was a lie, a lie he was telling himself because he was afraid.

And there it was every single scenario she pictured herself loving Daryl for the rest of her life made her laugh bitterly with tears running down her face because she had been living in a fantasy all this time. She didn't regret any part of it but for once in her life she didn't find herself being the smart, brave woman she was considered to be - she was just Beth Greene, ordinary farm girl who had been living her life in a daydream.

Beth nodded but she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for loving you."

Daryl choked back a sob, "I'm sorry I can't give ya what you want. I'm sorry I can't be that man for you Beth."

She had one last question that she wasn't looking forward to hearing the answer to, "Is this the end of us?"

" 'fraid so. I don't think you were meant for a man like me. You deserve better."

She was angry now, " Don't tell me what I deserve, I want you! But here you are running away again because you're afraid. You're afraid to say you love me. You're afraid because here I am declaring my love for you but all you can do is say that you are sorry. You're afraid that your wrong and that you do love me and no matter how much you say you don't, you do!"

He growled, "I AIN'T 'FRAID OF NOTHIN'."

She shook her head with tears trickling down her cheeks. Her last words to him were haunting but the truth, "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

That brutally cold winter was the last time she saw Daryl Dixon before she moved to Atlanta.

2 years later

"Bethie, it's so good to see you!"

"Thanks, Daddy! I've missed you so much."

Hershel took in the tired appearance of his daughter and the glimmer that once was in her eyes has been long gone.

"Doodlebug, I know he's the reason you haven't been home in almost two years but I have something to tell you."

Beth looked hesitant but nodded anyways.

"Daryl's engaged."

Her mind was racing and her heart was crushed. Suddenly there wasn't enough air. She pushed her way out the door and ran- ran as far as her legs would take her. She came across the field of lavenders where Daryl first kissed her. The place where he learned to trust her. The place where she was certain he was falling in love with her. She spun in circle and could imagine every part of the memory.

 _Beth was giggling. "Daryl, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."_

 _"_ _Yah' came across it while I's huntin', it reminded me of you."_

 _She tilted her head and gave him that smile that he loved so much, "Why?"_

 _Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked nervous, "Well lavenders represent refinement, grace, and elegance. All those things remind me of you."_

 _She blinked, she didn't know how to respond so she wrapped her arms around him. He took her face in his hands and said, "Lavenders are often considered the most delicate and precious flowers…" He placed his lips on hers and slowly moved them. Her heart was beating so fast she thought he would be able to hear it. Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear, "You're special, Beth. Never wanna lose ya."_

She screamed because she was angry, so very angry. Angry at Daryl for not feeling the same way she felt for him. Angry at herself for loving him too much that she still couldn't get over him. How truly pathetic was she? She collapsed and wept. Her lungs hurt from the lack of air and her head was pounding but most of all her heart felt broken into a million pieces. She laid for a long while when she heard a twig break. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. She wasn't ready to face anyone or anything just yet.

She heard that gruff voice that she thought she would never hear again, "Beth?"

Not ready to wake up from this dream or nightmare whatever it was because in reality that is all she wanted. She just wanted to see him one more time.

"Beth."

She opened her eyes and there he was, crossbow in his hands and not much had changed. His hair was longer almost covering his eyes but he was still the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. Her stomach had butterflies and suddenly the urge to scream was becoming very distinct.

She sighed, "Please just go."

"Beth."

"WHAT DARYL? I TRIED TO CONTACT YOU BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED YOUR PHONE! I CAME BACK HERE TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SOMEOTHER GIRL." She was furious but so crushed.

She started crying, "I waited so long for you to say those words to me but I find out that you already declared your love for some other girl and committed your future to spending it with her."

The silence was deafening. "I'm so tired Daryl. Why can't I stop loving you?"

"Beth, I never declared my love for her. I never even proposed."

She shook her head, "My daddy sa-

"Stop. Listen to me."

She looked at her feet.

"Jena went around town saying that we were getting married, I never disagreed."

She choked back a sob.

"But I never agreed either. I didn't say nothin' cause all I wanted was for you to come home."

Shaking her head, "Stop Daryl. We both know that's not true."

"Oh but it is- you were right. I was so scared for loving ya, so scared because ya deserved better than some lowlife redneck. I's afraid I'd turn out like my pops but after you left I knew with every bone in my body that I loved ya."

She gasped.

"I hated that you moved to Atlanta. I hated that you would probably find someone better than me. I hated that you told me you loved me and I couldn't say it back. I hated it because you were right…I missed you so bad when you were gone Beth Greene."

Tears flooded her vision but for a different reason entirely.

"I's afraid then but I ain't now…I love you, Beth. Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was asked to make a second part to this one shot that goes into detail about Jenna a bit more, I hope this doesn't disappoint. Also if you are reading my story "The Bucket List" I am not planning on abandoning it, I just have a lot of ideas about it but having a hard time writing them down. Please be patient with me. As always thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to leave your feedback :)**

 _"_ _I-I love you, Daryl…"_

Those three words he never imagined he would ever hear from anybody were coming out of the woman's mouth that he loved. _He loved_. He didn't know anything about love, he certainly didn't receive any type of affection from his parents. His brother would stick up for him at times but he didn't really consider that love, just being protective of his little brother. But when Beth spoke those words to him, he knew that he loved her and that he would love her for the rest of his life. He couldn't say it back to her though, she had her whole life in front of her. She didn't need to be held back by some uneducated redneck who couldn't give her anything and she deserved the best.

He broke her heart but now maybe she will have the chance to get what she deserves, someone who will be able to declare his love for her. It has been two years since she walked out of his life but not by her own doing, it was all is fault. Daryl wasn't the smartest man in the world but he quickly realized when you had something good in your life you were supposed to keep it instead of pushing it away.

How he ended up sitting on a couch with his arm wrapped around Jenna didn't make any sense to him at all. Jenna was a pretty woman but she was always giving Beth a hard time when she was around. Beth had always thought Jenna wanted to secretly get rid of her so she could have Daryl to herself but he never followed along with Beth's accusations. He couldn't help but be disappointed in himself because he knew Beth would be hurt if she ever found out he was dating Jenna of all people. Jenna was a red headed, strong willed, lawyer for Peachtree City. She wasn't anything like Beth and maybe that is why he started dating her. Their dates weren't anything spectacular, going to the fanciest restaurant in town and going to a work party that involved her getting a promotion, was not his idea of fun.

Beth never left his mind since the day he last laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he wasn't just speaking of her appearance but her personality as well. She was generous, kind-hearted, and pure. Everything he wasn't. That is why he told himself that he couldn't have her, he simply didn't deserve her. So when she spoke those three words that he so desperately wanted to hear in his life, he did the only thing he was good at – pushing people away. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life after he told her he didn't love her. She looked absolutely heartbroken and he couldn't bear that look in her eyes.

 _"_ _You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon…"_ Oh, how true she was. He missed her with every bone in his body. He loved her. He may have said he didn't know what it meant to love somebody but he knew that minute she walked out the door that he loved her. He will always love her.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

He can still see her fresh face and big blue eyes. He can still smell her. He can still remember the way she picked at her nails when she was nervous and how her hands shook when she was afraid. He can still see her beautiful blush when he was often the cause behind it. He can still hear her sing. He can still see the tear tracks that was on her face the last day he saw her. And he can still hear her say those three words.

A little bit more forceful this time, "Daryl, what did you think of the movie?"

Breaking him out of his thoughts, "Mhm. Wasn't bad."

Jenna twirling her hair around her finger, "Well I know something that could've made it better."

"Wha's that?"

She batted those eyelashes at him, "If you would've held me closer."

Realizing it now there was quite a bit of distance between them and that was honestly fine with him. "Sorry."

She shrugged, "You can make it up to me."

She pushed him back on the couch and hovered over him.

He grunted, "Wha' are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything, you are going to make it up to me. Now."

She was demanding. He couldn't stand that about her. Beth always was shy and observant as to what boundaries to push.

Jenna placed her lips over his and straddled his body. He pushed her off.

"Stop."

She had the decency to look confused, "Why?"

"I don't want that with ya."

"Daryl we have been dating for almost a year, what did you think was going to happen?"

He shook his head, "Not that. Not that with you."

Her face was red and he could tell that he had embarrassed her but he could care a less. He secretly made a promise to only one girl that he would wait for her until he married her. Even though he wasn't with Beth anymore he couldn't help but want to keep his promise to her. He had women before Beth but she had always believed in saving herself until marriage and he respected that. He would never push her and that is why he secretly made the promise that he would never sleep with another woman until he married Beth, if he married Beth. She was the only woman who would ever have his whole heart.

"Di-did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nah.. I jus' got other things to take care off."

She looked at him, "Is this because of her?"

No sense in lying about it, "Mhm."

"Why do you even care about her? She is nothing but a goody two shoes who thinks she can have anything in this world."

He growled, "Don't ever talk 'bout her like that ever again."

She didn't even look regretful.

"I love 'er because she has always known I am capable of more than I let myself believe. I love 'er because she brightens not only my day every time I see her but she makes me feel calm when I am around 'er, I never feel uncomfortable. She knows me better than any other person ever has. I love 'er because she is mine and I am hers."

He is panting now, how can he tell Jenna all this but not have the nerve to ever tell Beth? He is so stupid. He led her to believe that he didn't love 'er, when in reality, he loved her too much.

"We're done." He took off on his motorcycle heading for the place where he fell in love with his blue eyed sweetheart. He felt light headed when he seen her actually laying in the field of lavenders. This wasn't some cruel joke was it?

"Beth," her name escaped his lips.

 _Please just go_. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here with her for the rest of his life.

"Beth."

Little Beth Greene had a temper and she didn't mind putting him in his place. He deserved it though.

"I'm so tired Daryl. Why can't I stop loving you?"

His heart stopped for a minute. He was so convinced that she would move on and find someone better, someone who can give her everything he couldn't. But here she was angry because he was supposedly engaged to another girl and she still loved him. She believed he was in love with another girl and truthfully she had every right to believe the small town gossip. Jenna was going around telling everyone that they were getting married and he never agreed or disagreed with her, he just let her believe what she wanted. It was going to come to an end anyways because he did not love Jenna, he only loved one girl. The girl standing in front of him now, whose heart was so very broken.

The moment she walked out of his life, he wanted her back in his arms. He wanted her home.

She didn't believe him when he told her that, he broke her.

""I's afraid then but I ain't now…I love you, Beth. Only you."

She gasped. Her eyes filled with tears, these tears were different. He could read her like a book. She was hopeful, scared, happy, and sad with one look.

She lifted her hand to touch his face but quickly brought it back down to her side. "You don't mean that Daryl."

He scoffed, "Wha' ya mean, girl?"

"You love her… Jenna."

"You're out of your mind. I love you."

She let the tears fall, "Please stop saying that."

He began pacing. He was waiting, waiting for her to say something else.

"You love her, Daryl. You would have told her no if you truly didn't want to be married to her. You may not love her the same as me but some part of you loves her because she was there for you when I couldn't be."

 _Did he love Jenna?_ He cared about her, he wouldn't deny that. She didn't deserve the crappy way he left her but he certainly does not put her in the category of people that he loves. Only Beth is in that category.

He shouted, "YOUR WRONG!"

Daryl started walking towards her again, "I don't love 'er, never did. She was just someone I spent my time with to get you off my mind but it never worked. I always thought about you from the moment I woke up to the moment I fell asleep. She wasn't you, she couldn't even come close to comparing with you."

Beth was looking at the ground, he really had broken her heart and trust.

"Beth. Please look at me."

She sniffed and shook her head. "I can't, Daryl. It hurts too much."

"Beth Greene, I love you and only you to the day I die. I don't want another moment to pass without you by my side."

His throat suddenly got dry but these next words were going to come out of his mouth no matter what.

"Marry me, Beth."

She looked into his eyes, looking for some conformation as to what he was saying was true.

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with only you."

She picked at her fingers like she always would when she was nervous.

He placed is fingers under her chin, making her look at him. "Will you marry me, Beth?"

She looked in to his eyes before softly laying a kiss upon his lips and whispering her answer.

"Yes."


End file.
